Tell Me
by x-Kim0x
Summary: My take on the conversation between Gwen and Jack at the end of "Everything Changes."


**A/n: First go at a Torchwood fic; hope you like it. I thought it'd be good if more Doctor Who had been involved in the conversation between Jack and Gwen, and this is what I came up with. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reviews appreciated. **

Gwen issued Jack with a distanced glance, before staring up at him squarely. "When you say something happened to you before," she started almost shyly. "What do you mean?"

The Captain gazed intently into the eyes of the police woman standing before him. It was as clear as day to him why she'd fallen into this profession; gently extracting relevant information would clearly prove extremely beneficial in her line of work, and she would be able to work as a family liaison officer with apparent ease. "Metal things that scream 'exterminate,' as if they've contracted verbal diarrhoea, or something; ever noticed them?" was the question that Jack put to whom he could only come to regard as an immensely confident female, in light of her preceding enquiry. "They're called daleks," he added promptly, his words appropriately following a faint expression of confusion on Gwen's part. "Look like giant pepper pots."

Allowing an almost silent, non existent and imperceptible sigh to escape her lips, Gwen rolled her eyes and addressed the mysterious Captain Jack Harkness once again. "Right …and one of them killed you?" she hesitated a little. Gwen Cooper held genuine interest in the subject at hand, and not simply puzzlement twinned with a desire for it to cease.

"I heard that the dalek was genetically engineered as a creature born to hate, to eliminate everything and everyone that isn't a dalek too; one shot from a dalek and you're dead."

'_One down, one to go,' _Gwen considered silently, swallowing slowly.

She let a light cough escape her. "And as for this 'right kind of Doctor'; care to explain that, too?"

"No, not really. Besides, I can't go telling just anyone."

Gwen near giggled at the childlike response which the Captain had granted her. "I wouldn't say I'm just anyone; you showed me your base and then wiped my memory with an amnesia pill, not to mention slipping me a sedative while you were at it," she smirked defensively.

'_I could do with someone like her on my team,'_ was the single, dominant thought which ricocheted within the ex time agent's mind repeatedly, continuously, quickly, while he allowed himself to consider his next words; as if deeply contemplating where to move his piece while engaged in an intense round of chess; that being one in which money had become involved. "There's an opening going, fancy a job?"

"I could do with a change of profession, yeah," she stated, seemingly unphased by the imminent danger that undoubtedly came attached to the opening; she'd witnessed it first hand a mere day previously.

"He's a time lord; I travelled with him for a while. He's got a space ship that looks like a blue box from the outside, and it's much, much bigger on the inside. It can travel in time"

"He'll know why you can't die?" came Gwen's inquisitive response, followed shortly afterwards by the most blunt of remarks. "A space ship?"

"I should think so; I need a word with him anyway; our friend's name cropped up on the list of the dead from the Canary Wharf, where Torchwood One closed down."

Gwen licked her lips quickly, like she had been considering her next move while engrossed in a round of four in a row. "And the space ship?"

Jack almost expelled sudden laughter; after she had seen a man mauled to death by an alien and a second returned temporarily to life, surely a spaceship couldn't be an entity too difficult for her to comprehend?

"I had one too, once upon a time; invisible," he recalled, informing her proudly of his ownership of the utterly magnificent, mystical and somewhat unbelievable vessel. Well, as was the case for the vast majority of planet Earth's occupants. It had ended in an almighty explosion, of course, but it wasn't necessary that she become aware of that particular small detail.

'_So that's how he's been involved in the night of the London Blitz,' _the officer pondered without words, then taking a moment to glance down to her feet.

"Still there," Jack muttered in a vague attempt at humour. The Captain allowed an ominous cough to escape him, proceeding to address Gwen in the most authoritative tone he could muster, the recent turn of events considered. "We've got work to do."


End file.
